COMPLETE
by Little pinky mouse
Summary: Hanya kisah tentang Haruno Sakura, dihari ulang tahunnya, bersama suami dan anak-anaknya. Otanjoubi Omedettou my jidat unyu Haruno Sakura. warning : SONGFICT ( maybe )


**COMPLETE**

**NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY LITTLE PINKY MOUSE**

**WARNING: MAYBE SONGFICT ,OOC, ANCUR, DLL, EYD PARAH.**

**Song SNSD-Complete**

Disebuah gedung mewah bernama Konoha _Ball Room _terlihat banyak orang memakai pakaian formal. Ya, digedung ini sedang diselenggarakan ulang tahun seorang dokter sukses, sekaligus istri seorang pengusaha sukses dari perusahaan Uchiha Corporation. Uchiha Sakura, istri dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Banyak tamu-tamu yang terpesona dengan desain _Ball Room_ yang di dominasi warna putih ini. Banyak bunga mawar putih yang memenuhi dinding-dinding ruangan, serta bunga tulip putih yang bercampur bunga sakura, dibentuk _love_ diletakan di tengah ruangan.

Di ulang tahunnya yang ke-35 tahun ini, Sasuke sengaja merayakan ulang tahun istrinya dengan mewah. Bukan hanya karena ulang tahun istrinya saja, tapi juga untuk merayakan _Anniversary _mereka yang ke-10.

Ibu yang telah melahirkan dua orang putra dan seorang putri ini sungguh bahagia di hari ulang tahunnya. Begitu banyak orang yang mengucapkan selamat padanya, mulai dari teman-temannya hingga rekan kerjanya. Ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum bahagia apalagi sang suami sang terus merangkul pinggangnya seperti lem.

Sakura sungguh cantik dengan gaun semata kaki tanpa lengan, berpotongan dada rendah, dan berwarna_ emerald_ seperti warna matanya. Gaun itu melekat pas ditubuhnya, sehingga ia tidak hanya terlihat anggun tapi juga seksi dan elegan. Dia sungguh menyukai gaun ini, karena gaun ini dipesan langsung sang suami pada desainer ternama, khusus untuk ulang tahunnya dan _Anniversary_ mereka.

Anak-anak mereka sibuk bermain dengan anak-anak lainnya, mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Anak pertama bernama Ryu tersenyum melihat adik-adiknya sibuk berebut bunga mawar yang sengaja di sebar di lantai.

Acara dimulai tepat jam 12 malam, Sakura maju keatas panggung bersama Sasuke. Sang pembawa acara mulai menginstruksikan pada tamu undangan untuk menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun.

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you  
_

Sakura meniup lilin setelah membuat permohonan pada _kami-sama_ terlebih dahulu. Dalam doanya ia meminta pada kami-sama agar keluarganya dapat bersama selamanya dan dia bisa hidup sampai anak-anaknya menikah dan memiliki cucu . Pembawa acara memberikan _microphone_ pada sakura.

"Aku sungguh berterima kasih pada kalian semua yang telah datang ke acara ini. Terimakasih untuk seluruh ucapannya, aku sungguh terharu. Sekali lagi, terimakasih," sakura ber_ogiji_, para tamu bertepuk tangan.

"Kalian juga pasti tahu, ini juga perayaan ulang tahun pernikahanku dengan suamiku tercinta yang ke-10. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Terimakasih karena memberiku cinta setiap harinya, terimakasih untuk segala pengertiannya, terimakasih untuk kasih sayangnya, terimakasih untuk kebersamaanya, terimaksih untuk kasih sayangmu untukku dan anak-anak kita, terimakasih Sasuke-kun," Sakura berkata seperti itu sambil menatap Sasuke yang matanya berkaca-kaca karena perkataan sakura tadi.

Karena tidak tahan dengan rasa bahagia didadanya Sasuke langsung menarik tangan sakura dan memeluknya erat, Sakura pun membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan erat. Para tamu yang melihat itupun sontak bertepuk tangan, bahkan ada yang bersorak. Suara yang paling kuat tentu saja pemuda berambut pirang dengan istrinya yang tidak kalah dengan suaminya bersorak dengan kuatnya. Perempuan yang juga berambut sama dengan sang suami bersorak senang dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca sangking terharunya melihat sahabatnya.

Dia tahu betul perjuangan pasangan suami istri itu untuk bersatu, banyak halangan yang menghadang keduanya. Dari keluarga si pria sampai orang yang mencintai si wanita sudah mereka lalui berdua, dan dia adalah salah satu saksi perjuangan itu. Jadi, dia sangat bersyukur pada _kami-sama_ karena akhirnya menyatukan mereka berdua, dan membuat mereka berdua sebahagia ini.

"Semoga kalian bersama sampai akhir ayat," doanya tulus sambil tersenyum pada pasangan yang sedang berpelukan dipanggung itu. Dia merasakan sang suami yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Semoga mereka bahagia sampai akhir hayat ya, Naruto-kun," ucapnya pada sang suami yang juga tersenyum melihat dua orang yang sedang berpelukan didepannya itu.

"Tentu Ino-chan. Mereka pasti bahagia sampai akhir," ucapnya yakin. Ia turut senang melihat sahabatnya yang sedang memeluk istrinya itu. Karena bisa dibilang ia dan istrinya adalah salah satu saksi perjuangan dua sejoli itu untuk bersatu. Dan dia bersyukur karena _kami-sama_ akhirnya menyatukan mereka.

Sementar Sasuke tidak mau melepas pelukannya pada Sakura, dia merasa sangat terharu dengan kata-kata istrinya tadi. Dia merasa sangat beruntung mempunyai istri di pelukannya ini. Istri yang mampu membuat menjadi seperti orang gila saat wanita ini pergi meninggalkanya dulu, istri yang mampu membuatnya berjuang mati-matian untuk mendapat restu sang ayah, istri yang mampu membuatnya senang sekaligus takut saat istrinya ini melahirkan anak pertamanya, istri yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum kala pagi, ia disambut dengan wajah polosnya saat tertidur, istri yang mampu mewarnai hari-harinya dengan seluruh tingkah wanita ini, dan istri yang mampu membuatnya menjadi pria seutuhnya dengan memberinya keluarnya yang sempurna yaitu anak-anak mereka.

Akhirnya mereka melepas pelukannya karena pang pembawa cara berdehem dan meminta ijin melanjutkan acara. Mereka berdua merona merah karena para tamu melihat mereka dengan bermacam ekspresi, ada yang menggoda, ada yang ikut merona dan ada pula yang kagum.

Acarapun dilanjutkan dengan sesi berdansa, tidak hanya dua pasangan itu saja yang berdansa tapi tamu undangan pun berdansa dengan pasangan mereka.

"Sasuke-kun ingat saat kita pertama kali berdansa?" tanya sakura pada sang suami yang memeluk pinggulnya ini.

"Tentu, saat itu kau ingin berdansa dengan guru ubanan itukan?" Sasuke menjawab dengan kesal kerana dia ingat bagaimana guru mesum bernama Hatake kakashi itu membuat gadis yang disukainya ini mencoba mengajak guru itu berdansa. Dan tanpa basa-basi atau permisi diapun menyeret Sakura ketengah lantai dansa.

Sementara Sakura yang syok dengan tindak pemaksaan Sasuke hanya mampu terdiam sampai dia sadar dia ada di tengah lantai dansa bersama pemuda pantat ayam itu, julukan Sakura untuk Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan mengetatkan rangkulannya dipinggang Sakura. Setelah sadar Sakura hanya merona melihat seringai Sasuke dan merasakan pinggangnya dirangkul dengan erat.

"Hahaha… ya, dan kau habis mengoceh tidak jelas saat mengantarku pulang," Sakura tertawa mengingat saat pulang Sasuke mengoceh tidak jelas didalam mobil sampai dia tertidur.

"Dan kau tertidur sementara aku berbicara sendiri," Sasuke merengut mengingat kejadian itu. Dia terus mengomel tidak jelas, sementara gadis itu asik tertidur.

"Salah sendiri kenapa kau begitu cerewet padaku," Sakura tertawa mengingat bagaimana cerewetnya Sasuke jika bertemu dengannya dulu, padahal semua orang tahu dia pemuda ini sangat irit bicara.

"Hn, aku hanya cerewet saat denganmu. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa, aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu saja. Tapi kau tidak tahukan saat kau tidur di dalam mobil itu kau kuapakan saja," Sasuke menyeringai mengingat apa yang dilakukannya pada Sakura saat malam itu.

"_Nani_? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku? Jangan-jangan tanda merah disekitar dadaku itu perbuatanmu?" Sakura terkejut mendengar pengakuan Sasuke itu. Memang saat bangun pagi harinya, dia menemukan daerah sekitar dadanya penuh tanda-tanda merah. Tapi, tidak berapa lama kemudian seluruh tubuhnya penuh tanda-tanda serupa. Itu dikarenakan ia memakan buah nanas yang menjadi alerginya, jadi dia tidak menyangka bahwa tanda di lehernya itu adalah perbuatan sasuke.

"Tentu saja itu karena kuhisap dan kugigit. Aku sungguh berterima kasih dengan alergimu itu, tapi aku juga cemas melihatmu kesakitan saat itu," Sasuke menjawab dengan bangga sekaligus sedih karena besoknya Sakura tidak masuk sekolah dikarenakan sakit. Padahal Sasuke sudah menunggu reaksi Sakura karena _kissmark-_nya itu, tapi yang didengarnya gadis itu malah jatuh sakit karena alergi.

"Ne, rasanya saat itu aku ingin mengganti kulitku. Rasanya sangat perih dan panas," Sakura bergidik ngeri mengingat akibat dari buah nenas itu.

"Kau tau saat itu aku ingin membawamu ke Suna untuk berobat karena aku tidak tahan melihatmu merintih kesakitan,"

"Tapi akhirnya kau malah meledeku,"

"Itu kulakukan untuk mengalihkan perhatianmu dari rasa sakit. Dan nyatanya behasilkan?" Sasuke bangga mengingat dia mampu membuat Sakura berhenti merintih kesakitan walau dengan cara mengejeknya, tapi terbukti itu berhasil.

"Hahaha… iya, kau benar. saking kesalnya aku sampai lupa dengan rasa sakit di kulitku," Sakura tertawa mengingat kejadian dia malah saling mengejek dengan Sasuke.

Mereka berdua terus bernostalgia dengan masa-masa SMA-nya sampai tidak sadar bahwa musik telah habis dan para tamu tersenyum geli melihat dua suami istri itu lupa dunia dan sibuk didunia mereka sendiri.

"Ehem, maaf Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha. Bisakah acaranya kita lanjutkan?" Ino berdehem guna menyadarkan dua makhluk yang sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

Mereka berdua kembali merona begitu sadar bahwa mereka kembali lupa dengan sekitarnya. Sakura hanya mengangguk singkat dan melototi Ino yang nyengir, sedangkan Sasuke berpura-pura tidak peduli.

Sampailah pada acara puncak, pada acara ini Sakura sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk sang suami tercinta. Dia akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu dari artis yang disukainya sejak masa-masa SMA dulu.

Sakura naik ke atas panggung sendirian. Sedangkan Sasuke melihatnya dari bawah, disampingnya berdiri pasangan Naruto dan Ino serta anak-anak mereka. Anak-anak Sakura langsung bertepuk tangan melihat _kaa-san_nya naik keatas panggung, mereka tahu bahwa _kaa-sannya_ akan bernyanyi dan mereka sangat suka mendengar _kaa-san_nya bernyanyi.

"Lagu ini ku persembahkan untuk suami dan keluargaku,"

Para tamu bertepuk tangan, sedangkan Sasuke hanya merona mendengar Sakura kembali menyebutnya "suami tercinta". Sakura mulai bernyanyi sambil membayangkan seluruh memorinya bersama Sasuke.

_noonbooshin gyejol gadeukhi hyangiro oon goril jina  
joshim seuron nae bal goreun doogeun goryo  
jogi mari nal hyanghae eutneun geudae moseub gaga wojimyun  
sesang modeun haengboki da nae got gata_

Sakura teringat saat ia bertemu Sasuke pertama kalinya. Saat itu, ia melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum karena berhasil menyelamatkan seekor anak burung yang kakinya tersangkut benang. Sejak saat itu mulai mengagumi sosok Sasuke, walau mereka sering berdebat mengenai hal-hal konyol.__

neujeun ohu haesaleh moon deuk jameso gae  
geudae moreuge usojyo

ajikdo mon mi raeye irige jiman geudae goomi anigi

_just one love oori doori goro ganeun giri gagireul baraeyo_

good morning mae il achimen nalgae ooneun geudaeye jonhwa  
machi oori hamke matneun achim gata

yonghwa chorom gon nejun yebeun satang boda  
do ook dalgom han geudae jyo  


Sakura bernyanyi sambil terisak. Teringat saat saat ia dan Sasuke tidak direstui oleh ayah Sasuke. Bagaimana saat itu, ia merasa sangat sedih dan memilih meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke yang berjuang mati-matian mempertahankannya dan menentang sang ayah. Saat itu, Sakura bertekad untuk ikut berjuang dengan Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya ayah sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha, memberinya persyaratan untuk mampu menjadi orang yang sukses agar mampu bersanding dengan Sasuke. Dan dia membuktikannya dengan mampu menjadi satu-satunya dokter yang diberi penghargaan dokter termuda se-Konoha di umurnya yang baru dua puluh tahun sekaligus tersukses.

Dan saat itu Fugakulah yang memberi penghargaan itu sebagai wakil Konoha, dia juga memeluk Sakura dan mengumumkan pada seluruh penduduk Konoha bahwa gadis itu adalah menantunya. Tentu hal itu membuat Sakura menangis dan terus mengucapkan _arigatou_ berulang-ulang. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas ucapan sang ayah mertua " Kesuksean yang sesungguhnya itu adalah sukses yang dimulai dari bawah. Karena kalau suatu saat nanti kau jatuh, tidak sulit untukmu bangkit kembali, dan kesuksesan itu akan membawamu menuju kebahagiaan yang sempurna. " _  
_

manheun shiganeul dara byonhagetgi man doo son noji an gireul  
just for love yongwontorok majimakil sarang  
geudaegil baraeyo  
numoona sojong hangolryo

Sakura bernyanyi dengan berlinangan air mata, dia kembali mengingat saat yang paling menyakitkan dalam rumah tangganya. Saat perusahaan Sasuke mengalami krisis. Sikap Sasuke yang berubah saat dia mengandung anak keduanya. Ternyata, Sasuke berselingkuh dengan sekretarisnya yang merupakan teman Sasuke dulu sebelum bertemu Sakura. Saat itu pula cinta pertama Sakura juga kembali, dan membuat keadaan semakin runyam. Sakura dan Sasuke semakin jauh, dan sampailah pada keputusan akhir mereka, yaitu bercerai.

Tapi semua itu akhirnya tidak terjadi, karena saat mereka berdua jauh mereka malah saling merindukan. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua sadar, kalau mereka bercerai bagaimana nasip anak pertama meraka, Ryu. Saat itulah dua orang yang hampir menyebabkan rumah tangga mereka hancur mundur, karena mereka sadar mereka sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi. 

geudaeye sarangee  
Oh its true ojik saroman bomyo geudae gyute itgo shipo_  
Man heun shigan soge byon han getjiman dooson noji an gireul  
Just for love yongwon torok ajimanil sarang  
geudae gil barae yo  
_

Rumah tangga mereka kembali utuh setelah Sakura berjuang mati-matian melahirkan putra kedua mereka. Itu dikarenakan fisik Sakura yang lemah akibat masalah mereka. Sasuke hampir kehilangan Sakura dan putra kedua mereka, karena wanita itu pingsan ditengah proses persalinan. Tapi, dia sadar kembali setelah Sasuke berteriak memanggil namanya dan proses persalinan itupun berhasil.

Saat itu Sasuke bersumpah dia tidak akan pernah menyakiti istrinya itu lagi. Baginya, Sakura itu sungguh berharga dan tidak akan tergantikan oleh apapun. Sakura adalah separuh nyawanya, dan separuhnya lagi milik anak-anaknya, jadi dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa dua hal itu. Hidupnya menjadi lebih sempurna saat Sakura melahirkan anak ketiga mereka yang berjenis kelamin perempuan dan sangat imut. Anak itu tidak hanya disayangi sasuke dan Sakura, tapi kedua kakaknya juga sangat menyayanginya. Mereka telah berjanji untuk melindungi adik mereka itu.

_To make my life complete  
You make my life complete_

Sakura menyelesaikan lagu itu sambil terisak-isak karena mengingat seluruh kenangan hidupnya bersama sasuke, dari yang manis sampai yang paling pahit. Sasuke yang dari tadi mendengarkan nyanyian Sakura dengan lelehan air mata itupun naik keatas panggung dan memeluk istrinya yang menangis.

Pasangan suami istri Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Ino juga sudah menangis, tepatnya, Ino yang menangis kencang. Sedangkan Naruto hanya matanya yang berkaca-kaca sambil tersenyum.

Haruno Sasori dan Uchiha Itachi tersenyum bahagia melihat kedua adik mereka telah mencapai kebahagiannya. Sementara tiga anak Sasuke hanya menatap bingung para orang dewasa yang terlihat sedih dan menangis, " Huh, cengeng!" batin mereka.

"Kenapa _kaa-chan_ dan _tou-chan_ menangis? apa meleka semua yang membuat _kaa-chan_ dan _tou-chan_ menangis?" tanya anak ketiga mereka, Uchiha Cherry sambil memasang raut wajah garang, membuat kedua orang tuanya tertawa.

"Tidak sayang. _kaa-chan_ dan _tou-chan_ bukan menangis tapi terharu," Sakura mengelus rambut anaknya sayang.

"Telhalu itu apa kaa-chan?" Tanya si bungsu bingung dengan raut wajah imut.

"Terharu itu saat seorang menangis karena bahagia sayang,"

"Jadi kalau senang juga bisa menangis ya _kaa-can_?" tanya anak kedua mereka Uchiha Ken.

"Tentu," sekarang Sasukelah yang menjawanya, ketiganya hanya mangut-mangut tanda paham.

"Oh iya, kami punya kado untuk _kaa-chan_," si sulung tiba-tiba teringat kado yang di buatnya bersama kedua adiknya.

Dia berlari turun menuju pojok ruangan tempat mereka menyimpan kadonya. Sakura hanya memandang mereka lama kemudian Ryu kembali dengan kotak yang dibungkus cantik berwarna pink.

Mereka bertiga, Ryu, Ken, dan Cherry berbaris sambil memegang _microphone_, dan membuka kado itu yang berupa surat. Yang bertugas membacakannya adalah Ryu, karena memang dia yang bisa membaca dengan lancar.

**Untuk kaa-chan tercinta**

**Selamat ulang tahun kaa-chan, semoga kaa-chan panjang umur hingga kami besar nanti, dan terus menjadi kaa-chan yang kami kalau Ryu, Ken, dan Cherry selalu membuat **_**kaa-chan**_** marah. Ryu berjanji akan selalu jadi anak yang baik dan kakak yang baik untuk Ken dan Cherry. Semoga **_**kaa-cha**_** dan **_**touchan**_** bisa bersama selamanya dan kita semua diberikan kami-sama kebahagiaan. **

**Kami sayang **_**kaa-chan**_** dan **_**tou-chan**_

Ketiganya kompak mengucapkan kalimat terakhir surat itu. Sasuke dan sakura langsung memeluk ketiga anaknya, para penonton kembali bertepuk tangan terharu.

Acara selesai dan ditutu dengan dibukanya atap gedung dan melepas ribuan balon berwarna _pink_ ke langit. Sasuke terus merangkul Sakura, dsedangkan anak-anak mereka saling berebut melempar balon .

"Terimakasih telah melengkapi hidupku, menerimaku apa adanya,dan memberiku kebahagiaan yang tidak ada ," Sasuke berucap sambil mencium bibir sakura lembut dan memeluknya erat. Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan sama eratnya.

"Aku juga. Terimakasih, telah hadir dihidupku dan memberiku kebahagiaan tak terhingga ini. Terima kasih Sasuke-kun_, aishiteru yo," _

"_Aishiteru moo, _Sakura_-chan," _

Sakura dan Sasuke melepas pelukan mereka dan ikut bermain lempar balon bersama ketiga buah hatinya. Keluarga itupun tertawa bahagia bersama-sama. Sakura sangat bersyukur pada _kami-sama_ telah memberikannya kebahagian yang tidak habisnya. Karena dia percaya dibalik semua cobaanya dulu akan ada balasanya, dan terbukti sekarang dia merasakanya sendiri.

"_Arigatou, kami-sama,"_ ucap Sakura dalam hati sambil memandang ribuan balon yang terbang di langit.

Karena sesungguhnya saat tuhan sedang memberimu cobaan

Pada saat itu juga tuhan sudah mempersiapkan

Kebahagian untukmu

Maka dari itu jangan pernah menyerah

Dan raihlah kebahagianmu

SELESAIIII \^0^/

OTANJOUBI OMEDETTOU HARUNO SAKURA /(-.-)\

Hehehe :D

ini fict kedua zanah

Semoga tidak hancur :v

Ini adalah sebab kenapa zanah lama updet fict bad girl is back, ya karena sibuk mikirin ff buat ultah my jidat unyu :* #digampar

ITU LAGUNYA SNSD/GIRL'S GENERATION COMPLETE

R

I

V

I

E

W

Yo dan jangan lupa concritnya *.* berbagilah ilmu dengan newbie ini :*


End file.
